


If Gravity Makes Us Who We Are

by ghostofgatsby



Series: Of Stars and Skies Above [6]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofgatsby/pseuds/ghostofgatsby
Summary: “This is not fun, I take it back! I take it back!” Ross whined as he tried to stop his spinning in zero gravity.“I'm going to fucking hurl.” His momentum propelled him closer to Trott, who tried to back away in panic."Don't fucking puke on me, Ross. I’ll kill you.” Trott tried futilely to paddle away, to no use.Smith was upside down, laughing so hard at his friend's flailing that his sides hurt.Smith, Ross, and Trott, newly recruited to the space division, experience zero gravity for the first time.





	If Gravity Makes Us Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

> cw: mention of vomiting though it doesn’t actually happen
> 
> http://www.windowsonearth.org/Scott-Kellys-Amazing-Earth-Pho/Scott-Kelly-ALL-photos/i-XsVChvx  
> also astro_reid on twitter is right up this AU's alley, because actual space pics, and it totally made me think of Smith
> 
> reblog: https://ghostofgatsby13.wordpress.com/2017/11/24/if-gravity-makes-us-who-we-are-ghostofgatsby

“This is not fun, I take it back! I take it back!” Ross whined as he tried to stop his spinning in zero gravity.

Smith was upside down, laughing so hard at his friend's flailing that his sides hurt. He was floating more or less without issue, though he'd sneezed on the way up and that was disgusting.

“I'm going to fucking _hurl_ ,” Ross moaned, covering his hand with his eyes. His momentum propelled him closer to Trott, who tried to back away in panic.

"Don't fucking puke on me, Ross. I’ll kill you.” He tried futilely to paddle away, to no use.

"If he pukes, none of us are gonna be happy, because that shit's gonna fly everywhere when we re-enter," their instructor, a Canadian by the name of Sips, drolled. He was completely calm about everything, and he could do an excellent Michael Jackson moonwalk impression. He glided effortlessly over to Ross to help him stop spinning. "I swear you three are the whiniest piss-babbies I've ever met. And I have _actual_ children."

Smith gulped down lungfuls of air, his giggle fit dying down. "You don't see me complaining over here, Sips. Just those two," he said with a grin, floating in the air with his hands behind his head.

“Fuck you, Smith,” Trott replied.

Ross said nothing, still trying not to be sick, and flipped him off as he floated past.

"We'll see who the babby really is when we come back down, Smiffy. Zero G isn't kind to anyone."

“It's Smith, mate,” Smith repeated for the millionth time.

The instructor made a face, waving his hand in mock greeting. “And I'm Sips, and I don't care.”

Smith rolled his eyes. He turned back to the port windows, to stare out at the stars.

 _I don't want to leave this,_ he thought, but soon enough Sips was guiding them all back to their seats and buckling them in tight.

"You'll be back here soon enough," Sips said with a sigh, "I remember when I had my first space trip...those were the days..."

Smith watched Sips buckle himself in and then looked back toward the port window as they descended back into the blue skies of earth, and out of the Milky Way.


End file.
